


I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What I wish would happen if Alex and I could ever be friends. Title taken from the song by D.H.T.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> What I wish would happen if Alex and I could ever be friends. Title taken from the song by D.H.T.

I had just hung up with Alex. She wanted me to come over to have dinner with her since her boyfriend was out of town that night, and I couldn't say no. We had been best friends for nearly ten years, and we had been through so much. I helped her put her heart back together after her first marriage, and she helped me come to terms with being a lesbian. I had been so afraid to come out to her because I didn't want to possibly lose her as a friend, but she just held me gently as I cried into her shoulder.

I changed out of my work clothes, brushed my hair a little, then put shoes on before heading out the door. I decided to stop at my favorite frozen yogurt shop to get a quart of the lemon-flavored dessert. It was Alex's most favorite flavor, and I loved seeing the happiness on her face whenever I brought it over (which was all the time, and every time she was still surprised).

When I pulled into the driveway, I parked and turned off the engine, then got out to head for the front door. I was startled when it opened as I was halfway there. Alex came bounding out, followed closely by her puppy, Daisy, and wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me for a little longer than was customary, but I didn't mind at all.

“I brought your favorite frozen yogurt.” I said when we broke apart.

“Oh, thank you! This is perfect because I didn't make dessert.”

“I bring it over so often that you don't need to.”

“In return, I also made your favorite food.”

“Aw, you didn't have to.”

“Come on in and I'll get you a glass of wine. Daisy, come!”

The little Doberman ran back into the house in front of us, and Alex linked her elbow with mine as we followed. We talked about our day as we entered the kitchen, and she let me go in order to pour my drink, along a refill for herself. I thanked her when she handed the glass to me, and we silently toasted each other before taking a sip.

“This is really good.” I said. “Is it a new brand?”

“Yeah, Florian found it when we went to Napa last weekend. We got four bottles, so if you want one, you can take it home with you.”

“Thanks. And thanks for making lasagna. I know how much of a pain it is.”

“It's no trouble. You're my best friend.” She smiled as she pulled me in for a hug.  
“You two should come over to mine some night. I've never made dinner for you guys.”

“I know, but Florian is so busy with work. He hardly has time for me.”

“Well, is there a reason you couldn't just come over?”

“I guess not. We do need our girl time, anyway.”

“If you're free tomorrow, why don't we go shopping?”

“Perfect.”

She pressed a kiss to my cheek right as the oven timer went off. She took the lasagna out and set it on top of the stove to cool, and I helped her set the table. There was a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies in the middle of it, and I couldn't resist leaning in to smell them. I hummed at the lovely scent as Alex sneaked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, making me startle a little.

“You're being awfully affectionate today. Not that I'm complaining, but is something going on?”

“I can't show my best friend how much I love and appreciate having her in my life?”

“Of course you can, but you've never been this clingy before. What's going on, Alex?”

“Well, Florian has been out of town for most of the week, and I've been feeling lonely.”

“You could have called me. I would have come over and kept you company.”

“The kind of company I need I don't think you'd want to help me with.”

“Oh.” I blushed. She let go of me and I followed her back into the kitchen, watching her get out a spoon and open the container of frozen yogurt. “You'll ruin your dinner.” I scolded playfully.

She wrinkled her nose at me, scooped a big spoonful of it, and put it in her mouth, humming sinfully at the sweet lemon taste. It was her one and only bite because she put the lid back on and returned it to the freezer until after supper. I finished setting the table, she moved the lasagna to it, and we both served ourselves once we sat down.

“I wanted to ask you something.” She said after a few moments of silence.

“Anything.”

“Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone in this big house anymore. Well, I know I'm not completely alone with Daisy, but I want some human interaction.”

“Of course I will.” I smiled as I brought another forkful of food to my mouth.

After our plates were empty, we put them in the sink to soak and to be washed later. I put a cover over the leftovers, then put the dish in the fridge. We took our wine into the living room and sat together on the couch to wait for our stomachs to settle in order to have dessert. Daisy followed and laid at our feet, and I leaned over to rub her back, causing her to sprawl out on her side so I could reach her belly.

“She's so cute.” I commented. “Any plans on having a baby together some day?”

“I'd like to, but I'm not sure about him since he works so much. Besides, we haven't been together long enough. We've just moved in together, for crying out loud! I know being with him has cut into our time as well, and I'm really sorry for that.”

“It's alright. I'm glad your happy.” I gave her a genuine smile, which she returned.

“You were my friend first and I shouldn't let a man come between us.”

“Alex, I really don't care if you're in a relationship. It's not like I can give you everything you need when it comes to... that stuff.”

“Sex?”

“Yeah.” She giggled at my blush. “I know I'm gay, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by telling you I found you attractive.”

“I would have been flattered. Plus, I think you're the only woman I would ever have sex with.” She paused to look down at her wine glass. “Would you want to?”

“But you have a boyfriend.”

“So?”

“After what Ralph did to you, you'd want to cheat on Florian?”

“I talked to him about it and he's fine with it.”

“Only if he gets to watch, right?” I teased.

“No, we can be completely alone.”

“When did you bring this up?”

“Not long after we started seeing each other. I told him I had a lesbian best friend that I might want to experiment with, and he said 'ok'.”

“Why didn't you ever tell me?”

“I don't know. I was scared that you'd think I was just using you to see what it's like being with a woman. I could have found someone else, but there's no one I trust more than you.” She paused again to anticipate my response, but it never came. “Say something.”

“I have so many concerns. What if you don't like it and things become weird between us? What if you do like it, but you only wanted it to be a one-time thing? What if you like it and you break up with Florian to go out with me? He'd hate me!”

“I'm sure he'd understand.”

“But the two of you have been dating for nearly a year. You live together and even got a dog! Those are very big steps.”

“He's practically never here, so it only feels like he's just spending the night before going off to somewhere new. And Daisy is my dog. If you don't want to, I understand.”

“It's not that I don't want to, Alex. I just don't want to ruin our friendship or your relationship with Flo. I know he makes you happy.”

“He does, and I love him a lot. But I love you more. I'll give you some time to think about everything, but just know that I won't hate you if you say no. I mean, we've made out with each other when we were drunk! This will be taking that just a bit further.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Must have been a really fun night for me to forget kissing you.” I paused for a moment. “So, I've never kissed you sober before.”

“Would you like to?”

I nodded bashfully as I set my wine glass on the coffee table. When I sat back, I turned to face her and we both looked into each others' eyes. Her blue ones looked green in the dim lighting, her pupils dilated as well. I had always found her beautiful and attractive, but I swore off any chance of being with her since she was straight.

She smiled so sweetly at me that I felt like I was going to cry as I reached up to cup her face gently. I brushed my right thumb over her bottom lip to ease my way into the moment a little more before leaning forward until our lips pressed together. Kissing her was everything I had always imagined it to be, and her lips were as soft as I thought as well.

It started as quick pecks that we both took turns initiating, until after the fifth one when things took a more heated turn. I hummed when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and I could taste the wine on it. She let out a similar sound that went straight to my womb, which had begun to pulse steadily with the rhythm of our mouths moving together. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, and I wanted nothing more than to make love to her right there on the couch.

“You're very good at that.” She breathed when we stopped.

“Well, I've had some experience with kissing girls.” I joked.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“No, it's Saturday.”

“Good. We can spend the whole day together. He won't be back until Sunday.”

“I'm looking forward to our sleepover.”

“Me too. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, though.”

“So, if I want something to happen, I have to initiate it?”

“Why? Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“That's kinda sexy.” She purred as she touched my thigh.

“Uh...” I felt my face become hot with embarrassment.

“Sweetie, it's alright. Would you like some more wine?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“I'll go open another bottle. Perhaps we could play a game. They're in the hall closet.”

I hurried to it and opened the door to find the Trivial Pursuit box, squealing happily when I found it. I loved trivia games, even if I wasn't the best at them, because I enjoyed learning knew things. By the time Alex came back into the living room with an open bottle of wine, I had it all set up. She giggled at me and shook her head fondly.

“How did I know you were going to pick that one?”

“Because you know me too well.”

She sat down at the other end of the board, and Daisy was curled up to my left, her eyes watching the movements of the pieces until she fell asleep shortly after. I smiled at the adorable puppy, checking on her periodically throughout the game. We made it even more fun by turning it into a drinking game: every time you answered wrong, you had to take a drink, and we were both soon delightfully tipsy.

“I don't know why you insist on playing this game since we're both horribly bad at it.” Alex laughed as she refilled her glass for the third time.

“Because, somehow, I always end up winning.” I replied, slurring my words a little.

“I let you win.” I gasped in surprise. “You sulk, otherwise.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do. You're a very poor loser.”

“Well, maybe this time, I'll let you win for once.”

“No, I want to beat you fair and square. Don't do me any favors.”

“Like letting you have sex with me?” I challenged.

“You're not gonna get over that, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure you want to?”

“When we were kissing on the couch, I wanted to.”

“And now?”

“I still do. You're a very beautiful woman, Alex, and I'm proud to have you as my best friend. Maybe even more than a friend, some day?”

“Maybe.” She grinned mischievously. “Let's get on with the game so I can win for once.”

“I beg to differ, Kingston!”

Daisy had woken up from our playful bickering, and she yipped loudly before beginning to run around the room excitedly. She ended up running across the board, scattering our tokens and ruining our progress. Both of us just laughed as we watched the silly puppy, deciding on a rematch at a later date, and took the dog with us as we went to sit outside to enjoy the warm night.

“I'm glad you invited me over. Otherwise I probably would have been drinking alone.” I said as we snuggled on one of the deck chairs.

“Me too.”

“I'm sorry you have to be alone so much. But you can call me whenever.”

“I know.” She smiled as she softly stroked my hair. “Perhaps we should just break up. It's not much of a relationship when he's away most of the time.”

“Yeah. I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, but he's never here to give you the love and attention you need.”

“But you are.”

“Alex, you don't even know if I'm the kind of love you want.”

“We can find out.” She purred.

“Perhaps when we've sobered up a bit. Would you like some of that frozen yogurt?”

“I understand you're nervous, but it's just me. If things don't go well, I'm sure we'll always be friends.”

“You don't know that for sure! Sex ruins friendships.”

“Not always. You've known me longer than any of my other friends, and I trust you to take care of me always.”

“I trust you too.”

“Then we'll be just fine.” She nuzzled my neck with her nose and pressed a chaste kiss to the column of my throat. “I'll go get our dessert.”

I watched her as she went back into the house, returning a minute later with the quart of yogurt and one spoon. I was about to say something when she shushed me and took her earlier spot next to me. She opened the container, scooped some onto the spoon, and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth, and she fed me slowly.

“Mmm, that's so good.” I hummed.

“Mhmm.” She agreed around her own bite, holding the spoon up to me again. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“No. In fact, it's kind of sexy.”

We kept taking turns eating off the same spoon, and I actually did find it quite erotic (much like our make-out session earlier that evening). In this situation, I couldn't help stealing kisses from her – though, it wasn't so much stealing when she reciprocated them freely. We were interrupted by whining at our feet. Daisy had seen the food and was begging.

“Daisy, go lay down.” Alex said to her, but the puppy just cocked her head.

“Come on, Alex. How can you say no to that little face?”

“Don't you start too.”

“But she's so cute.” I pouted in my most adorable face, making her roll her eyes and scoop some frozen yogurt out to give it to the dog.

“Happy now?”

I kissed her lips softly, hearing her let out a sighed moan. “Yes. You're so wonderful.” I observed as my eyes roamed her face. “To be honest, I've had a crush on you ever since we met. I never said anything because I knew you wouldn't have felt the same way.”

“You don't have anything to worry about with us, I promise. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends.” Alex assured as she went back to stroking my hair.

“I've always loved you. And I don't mean in a friendly way.”

“I know. I've always loved you too. I always sort of hoped we could take our friendship further.”

After four more bites each, along with three for Daisy, I went inside to put the container back in the freezer. I was followed shortly behind by Alex and the puppy, the three of us shacking up back in the living room. I turned the television on and we relaxed to watch a second of the shows I flipped through in order to find something worth watching. Nothing was to be found, though.

“Would you want to finish our game?” I asked.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to play a different game.”

“What is it?” My question was answered when she pressed her lips to mine. “Oh.” I blushed.  
“Would you like to play?”

“What are the rules?”

“They're made up as we go along.”

“Ok.”

“You want to play with me?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yes, if you want to with me.”

“I do.”

I couldn't contain my smile as I leaned forward to nuzzle her nose with my own. Alex kissed me again, and I deepened it a few seconds later, both of us sharing a hum at each others' familiar taste. After nearly two minutes of making out, I moved my lips down to her neck to brush them over the soft skin there. She let out a slight giggle because it must have tickled, and I couldn't help chuckling to myself.

“Do the rules object to going upstairs?” I queried.

“No. In fact, they encourage it.”

I stood up then and took her hand. She followed me up the stairs and to the bedroom, with Daisy right behind us. Before we entered, she tried to get the puppy to stay out, but she only whined and scratched at the closed door. Alex rolled her eyes and let the pet in with a sigh. I was already on the bed, and I gestured to her to join me with a come-hither motion of my index finger.

She crawled onto the mattress seductively, and I wrapped my arms around her when she was close enough. We both laid down together slowly, our lips coming together in teasing kisses as our hands roamed each others' bodies. She moaned softly when I brushed the underside of her breast, and I broke the kiss to give her a concerned look.

“Is this ok?” I asked.

“Yes.”

I gauged her expression as I cupped the mound and began to massage it slowly. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and I gasped in surprise when I felt her own hand cover my breast. I could feel my nipple hardening against the stimulation and I wanted more. I politely stopped her by pulling her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor behind her. She did the same to me, and I was thankful that I was wearing one of my fancier bras.

“I don't think I've seen this one.” She remarked, running her fingers down the straps until both her hands were fondling the blue silky cups.

“Have you made a point to see all my bras?” I teased.

“This one is so sexy, though. It's like you planned to have sex with me tonight.” She smirked, but her cheeks were pink with a slight blush.

“I assure you, I didn't. I never assumed it was an option to have sex with you.” I examined her face to make sure she really wanted this. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“We can stop any time if you feel uncomfortable. I'll understand completely, and please promise that you'll tell me what I'm doing wrong, or right, or anything.”

Alex giggled. “Well, there is something you're doing wrong.”

“What?” I asked worriedly.

“Not kissing me.”

I leaned forward until our lips were pressed together, bringing my hand up to touch her face. It still felt a little weird kissing my best friend, but there was a part of it that seemed right somehow. I was terrified of what could possibly happen that night. I just hoped that, whatever did happen, wouldn't make things awkward between us.

I was so caught up in kissing her that I hadn't realized my bra had been removed, and Alex's was now on the floor with the growing pile of clothes. I didn't even question it as I let her lead things. I wanted her to be in control and have this go however she wanted—I was totally fine with anything. As more garments were shed until we were completely naked, I had to pause in order to look at her. She was lying beneath me, her honeyed skin glowing from the light of the lamp.

“You are so beautiful, Alex. I hope Florian tells you that enough.”

“He does, but for some reason I only believe it when you say it. I guess it's the look in your eyes. You've always looked at me like I'm the most sacred thing in the world to you.”

“That's because you are. I wouldn't trade you for anything else because you're all I want.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes, you silly girl.” She giggled in her musical way again, and it made my heart skip a beat like always. “Just so we're clear, everything we do tonight, I want. Totally and completely.”

“I want it too. I have for a long time.”

I began by lightly dragging an index finger down her jaw, over the column of her throat, and continued between the valley of her breasts until I reached the swell of the mound. I teased her nipple as my mouth followed the same path my finger had taken, ending by taking the stiff bud between my lips to suck it gently. Alex let out a little gasp that quickly became a whimper. My eyes flicked up to her face, surprised to find hers staring back at me, her lower lip between her teeth.

Once her left breast had been stimulated enough, I kissed my way over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. It soon had her writhing beneath me. I desperately wanted to taste her, but decided I would tease myself with just touching her first, if only to see how aroused she was. My right hand gripped her thigh to bend her leg at the knee, giving myself some room to venture up the sensitive inner skin until I reached her sex.

I cupped her and used my other fingers to slowly stroke her outer labia. Alex parted her legs further, and I decided to slip a digit into her folds. I was happy to discover that they were slick, and that her clit was as stiff as I had made her nipples. I used the tips of my middle and ring fingers to rub the bud in languid circles, soon hearing a soft smacking sound as she became wetter.

“Is this how you touch yourself?” She asked in a slightly breathless voice.

“Yeah. Is it working for you?”

“You could apply a bit more pressure.”

She moaned when I pushed harder against her clit, her hips beginning to rock into my touch. Venturing lower, I slipped the same two fingers inside her, curling them up to the upper wall of her pelvis to massage the rough patch of flesh there. Her inner muscles were velvety and warm, and I suddenly envied every man who had gotten to be inside her.

“You feel so good.” I complimented with a whisper, not wanting to drown out her sounds.

“So do you.” She replied. “Keep going like that, only a bit faster.” I obeyed, making her moan louder. “Yes, baby.”

My fingers were completely buried in her tight heat, with the heel of my hand pressing against her clit. Her womb was beginning to flood with more wetness, and her inner muscles were starting to contract around the intrusion. I watched in awe as a look of ecstasy washed over her face as I made her fall apart, gushing new juices around my digits.

I continued stroking her through her orgasm, not stopping until it was over. As she regained her breath, I slowly pulled out of her to examine my coated fingers. I brought them to my lips to taste her, humming at the salty yet sweet flavor. Once I had cleaned them off, I kissed her lips, then continued them down her body until my head was settled between her thighs.

“Would you mind if I had some more?” I asked.

“What about you?”

“I'd rather focus on you right now. You deserve to be worshiped, Alex.”

That made her blush again, and she nodded with permission. I began by kissing my way up her inner left thigh, bypassing her sex completely in order to favor the other leg. After a moment, I finished teasing her (and myself with the anticipation to have her taste renewed on my tongue). Parting her outer labia with my thumbs, I gazed at her glistening pink flesh, taking my own pleasure in her still-pulsating entrance.

Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to her clit, making her flinch at its sensitivity. I looked up at her and giggled, happy to see that she was smiling. She reached out to cup my cheek before moving it to the top of my head, in order to push it back down between her legs. I didn't need further instruction as I flicked the hard bud with the tip of my tongue, before sucking it into my mouth.

“Oh, God.” She moaned, pulling my hair roughly.

“You're supposed to be screaming _my_ name.” I scolded playfully.

“Shut up.” Alex said with a giggle.

“Do you forget what situation you're in?”

“Do you forget that I'm quite familiar with my own body?” I stopped to give her a deathly stare, making her cackle this time.

“I don't have to do this, you know.” I pointed out.

“No, but you want to.”

“Yes, I do.”

I continued sucking her clit, while two of my fingers entered her again, bringing her off three more times before she had to push my head away. I scooted up to lay next to her, and I watched as she slowly caught her breath. Her body was still trembling from all the orgasms, and a light sheen of sweat coated her skin.

“No one has ever made me have multiple orgasms.” She confessed shyly.

“Probably because they didn't care about your needs.” I brushed a stray curl out of her eyes.

“In fact, I don't think I've ever had one with someone else.”

“Does that mean you'd want to do it again some time?”

“Possibly.” She answered with a sly smile. “Would you tuck me in? I'm suddenly exhausted for some reason.”

I smirked as I got off the bed and pulled the blankets down on her side, then lifted her up to put her back down in that spot. Once she was settled, I returned to the other side to slide under the covers beside her. We had shared a bed many times over the years, but it felt different this time. Not in a bad way, but there was just a feeling something had changed, possibly for the better. We laid there, looking at each other with suddenly shy smiles, until she broke the silence.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“You're welcome.”

“I wish we could have done it sooner. It would have helped me realize a few things.”

“Like what?”

“That I'm wasting time with Florian. I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him.”

“I said I didn't want to ruin your relationship with him...”

“You didn't. It's been over for awhile now, but I couldn't see it. Like I said earlier, it's not much of a relationship when he's gone all the time.” Alex looked longingly into my eyes, with a bit of a scared expression.

“What is it?”

“I think this has changed us.”

“How so?”

“I can't be 'just friends' anymore.”

A smile immediately broke out on my face, as I leaned over to kiss her. “You'll never know how happy you've just made me.”

“You have a while to show me.”


End file.
